This invention relates generally to furniture, and more particularly to a new type of table base for supporting a top, which can be either transparent or opaque. Whereas most straight line furniture, especially tables, have their support based on ninety degree joinery, this table has support based on interlocking, alternately pointing and tilting triangles. The result is a structure whose appearance is different from existing furniture, yet this structure is aesthetically pleasing because of the classic simplicity of its form.